Feverish dreams
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: After your last Mission you get an (un)welcomed guest... [Probably change the summary later. Don't know if this will be a whole story or just a collection of one-shots.]
1. A fever?

_Summary: After your last mission, you get an (un)welcomed guest...or was it just a dream?_

* * *

Your last mission with Steve and Clint went out of control. And that left you battered and bruised. There was nothing you could do right now. So you had to stay at home. You were more limping than walking into the kitchen, as you needed to make yourself some tea. 

Picking out a cup, you waited for the water to be boiled. Pouring the hot water into the cup, you grabbed it and headed out of the kitchen, slowly turning around the corner as you let out a shriek and the cup fell onto the floor, breaking into pieces. 

"That was a really nice cup of tea. Tztz." Loki said with a devious grin as he was sitting on your couch, his legs laying on the coffee table. "W-What…How…." You stuttered and tried to calm down. Your brain was working hard, all of your weapons were in your bedroom and next to the fireplace but you hadn't some right now near to you. 

"Are you looking for this?" Loki held up one of your guns and then placed it onto the table, pushing himself off of the couch, heading towards you. Your head was looking from side to side, searching for anything you could grab to defend yourself but there was nothing. You wanted to scream but there was also nobody nearby who could help you. Even your phone was in the living room. 

"You know, I saw you fight with my beloved brother and his new friends. And I have to say you are a very skilled fighter. I was intrigued since I first laid my eyes on you." Loki was still making his way closer to you; his hands were placed on his back, looking around in your apartment with a pleased look on his face. 

You stumbled backwards and let out a loud, terrified noise as your back hit the wall. You knew Loki, you both 'met' when he was in New York, thinking he could rule over the earth. "I want you to leave now, Loki. You didn't have my permission to even get into my apartment." 

Loki slanted his face to the side and his grin grew wider. "You don't show me some hospitality?" He was trying to sound appalled but you could tell by the mischief in his eyes that he wasn't as shocked as he was saying. 

The shards of the cup were crunching beneath his boots as he stopped right in front of you. Your breath was going quickly; you pressed your body as hard as you could against the wall so there would be enough space between him and you. "What do you want here?" You asked him, still not letting him out of your sight. You didn't even bother asking, he was a god, and of course no door could hold him back. 

"Mhm…" Loki hummed to himself and stood right in front of you, looking down. "What do I want here? Well, it is like, I am attracted by you. There is this darkness in your soul. I saw it sometimes when you fought in your eyes, that small glimpse of it." You frowned and your mouth falls open a bit. "What do you mean with that?" Your heart was pounding, he couldn't know some about your past, and not even you did know everything about it. "You can't run away with your injured leg, don't even think about it." 

Loki was now standing really close; you could feel the warmth of his body. He placed both of his hands on the wall beside your head. Lowering his head to your level he grinned at you. "You could be my queen, reign with me over all of the humans." The fingers of his one hand brushed over your cheek. "Don't deny it; I saw how you reacted when they captured me. We both are alike a lot." You swallowed as your breath became quicker. "No, we aren't. I am not like you. I would never do such terrible…" Loki cut you off with his lips pressing onto yours. 

Your words muffled into his mouth, you instantly placed your hands onto his chest and tried to push him away. "No…Go…away…" You desperately tried to escape but Loki was stronger and held you in place. In fact he pushed you harder against the wall, his body pressing against yours. 

You pulled away and glared at him. "How dare you to even…" Again, his lips crushed onto yours, he nibbled onto your bottom lip. His other hand moved to your hip and stayed there, squeezing it softly. Your anger increased and you hit him hard into his chest with your fist. Finally this made him stop and stumble backwards a bit. 

Loki rubbed over the spot on his chest and looked at you with surprise. Then he started laughing, your eyes widen and your brain started working again. As quickly as you could you turned to your left to head into the kitchen. 

But you couldn't reach something to use as a weapon since Loki came up behind you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and breathed hotly into your ear. "You can't run away from me." He took in your scent and licked over your outer ear. 

His lips slowly traced over your neck, making your body tremble so you had to place your hands onto the kitchen counter to brace yourself. You were helpless, and weak. Why have you been so weak around him? He is the enemy; you shouldn't tremble and feel a knot in your stomach as he was doing these things to you. 

Without any warning he slipped one hand into your sweatpants and pants as he slowly ran one finger over your slit. You gasped out and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand out but Loki just bit into your neck and sucked on that spot hardly. You moaned out, closing your eyes as your whole body was on fire, standing on your tiptoes. 

A deep moan escaped his throat as he rubbed his slender finger carefully along your wetness. His tongue was pushing against your flustering pulse on your neck while he keeps sucking on that spot. You bit down onto the inside of your mouth, if he kept going with this motions you would be lost in a few minutes. You felt him harden through his fabric of his trousers and slowly rubbing his manhood against your bum. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang; there was a knock and a voice calling your name. The both of you stopped with your motions, your heart pounding hardly in your chest. "Y/N? Are you awake?" It was Clint. He promised to come back and look after you. "Shhh. Don't say a word, he will leave. Don't you dare to make any noise." Loki whispered into your ear and started to move his hand again in your pants, slowly teasing. "No…" You breathe out with gritted teeth. Grabbing his wrist, you pulled his hand out of your pants and turned around in his embrace. "No, he has a key. He will come in. I have to open." Loki looked at you with his devious grin. He licked over his finger, tasting you and then he kissed you again. Hard and possessively. 

And then…he was gone. A gasp left your lips and you looked around confused. Trying to adjust your clothes and running your fingers through your hair, you stumbled over to your door. 

Just as Clint pushed the key in, you opened the door. Breathlessly you smiled at him. But Clint frowned, his look was worried. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" His eyes roamed over your face, he recognized your red cheeks and some sweat was glistening on your forehead. He placed one hand onto your cheek, as he walked into your apartment, closing the door behind him. 

Maybe, this was a fever after all, you thought to yourself. Just a feverish dream. 


	2. Day dreams

_Your nails were digging into the bed sheets, your breath was ragged and you could almost see the stars, your whole body was trembling…_

With a harsh gasp you sat up, your heart was pounding heavily in your chest. You ran your hands through your sweaty hair. "What was that?" You whispered to yourself and swallowed hardly. This dream was so real, like you could almost _feel his hands and his tongue…_

You shook your head and finally got up from the bed. It was early, too early. But you couldn't go back to sleep now. So you headed into the kitchen, maybe some coffee would wake you up. 

As you were standing in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee you absentmindedly looked out of the window. _Biting down on the inside of your mouth, a shiver ran down your spine when his lips closed around a spot on your neck, slightly sucking on your tender skin…_

With shaky hands you took the coffeepot and poured some of it into your mug. You headed to the fridge, stopping there as you closed your eyes and took some deep breathes, trying to calm down. _Your mouth fell open as his finger slowly rubbed over your sensitive spot, gently applying more pressure. His finger drew circles and finally found its way inside of you…_

"Oh my god…" You nearly screamed in frustration as you opened your eyes again. Then you opened the fridge and grabbed the milk bottle. You had to place one hand onto the door of the fridge for support. 

Then as you thought you were steady enough you made your way to your mug again, spilling some milk into it. You took two long sips and let out a sigh of delight. Hopefully this would help. Walking back into the living room, you sat down onto the couch, leaning back. You never had such dreams, day dreams to be exactly. And they were so real, like it would happen right now. 

_His tongue was running up on your knee and then moved to your inner thigh, slightly sucking on that soft skin. He reached his destination and took some long laps, tasting you everywhere before his tongue flickered over your sensitive bud. Your fingers were tangled in his black hair as you could feel the orgasm already building up inside you…_

Your eyes shot up in shock, your chest was heaving like you had run 200 miles. As you looked to your left you saw that you had dug your nails into the pillow. You quickly removed your hand and placed your elbows onto your thighs, your head resting in your palms. 

It was him. You knew it; he was doing that to you. Playing his mind-games. He wasn't pleased when you had brushed him off the last time. As your mind drifted off again, you shook your head and got up from the couch. "Oh, no, not this time. I don't play your games. I am much stronger than you think, Loki." You said, not just for yourself because you knew he would hear it. 


End file.
